Sing for the Fuinn
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: AU After Comeback. what if Finn had been an artist to?
1. I'm an artist too

Sing for the Fuinn.

AU as of about ¾ of the way through comeback.

Chapter 1: I'm an artist to

Quinn turned to face Finn, but avoided looking him in the eyes.

'Fact is Sam's an artist' she said, moving her head towards his ear. She whispered 'it turns me on.'

Finn recovered unusually quick and breathed into her own ear 'I'm an artist to.' Quinn ignored the shivers running down her spine and merely said 'Prove it'. She turned on her heal and walked away.

GLEE CLUB – NEXT DAY

Mr. Schuster stood in front of the glee club 'Okay so, still on anthems. Let's see who wants to sing today... Finn! Great, c'mon up.

Finn walked to the front of the club, he could feel their eyes on him, normally this wouldn't bother him but today he knew that, if anyone was super perceptive (or in his own words had 'super noticing things skills') that he was screwed. He picked up a guitar (electric, there _SO_ much cooler).

'So...like, I know all the boys have been doing Justin err... Bieber, but I thought that I would do something from our Scottish friends 'cause those dragon rule!'

A few snickers went round; he had obviously mixed the Scots and the Welsh. However, one person wasn't laughing. Quinn. She knew he would step up to her challenge, but a Scottish song, that certainly was new and it was admittedly, quite clever for him as she knew that hardly anyone would know the meaning of the song. Although, she may just be giving him more credit then he deserved, he may have just liked the song, I mean he _was _Finn. She zoned back in as he opened his mouth.

_You say I love you boy_

_I know you lie_

_I trust you all the same_

_I don't know why_

'_Cause when my back is turned_

_My bruises shine (he risked a glance at Quinn here, he knew he couldn't be to obvious)_

_Our broken fairytale_

_So hard to hide _

_But, I still believe it's you and me till the end of time_

_When we collide we come together_

_If we don't we'll always be apart_

_(He glanced between Quinn and Sam and back again) I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it_

_When you hit me hit me hard_

_Sitting in wishing hall_

_Hoping it stays right_

_Feet cast in solid stone_

_I got Gilligan's eye_

_But I still believe, it's you and me till the end of time_

_Ohhh,_

_When we collide we come together_

_If we don't we'll always be apart_

_I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it_

_When you hit me hit me hard_

_When you hit me hit me hard._

A thunderous applause rang through the club, breaking Quinn's Finn-induced come. Who knew Finn could pull off that song, I mean, he was a great singer but...

Wow.

He gave Quinn a small smirk and sat back into his seat.

With a 'well done Finn, that was great' Mr. Schu continued the club.

'So, my song huh, pretty awesome. Did that prove I'm an artist; did that prove my point about us?'

He asked, Finn had finally managed to corner her at her locker after English.

'Oh, that song was your great, all inspiring proof that you're an artist?' she replied, fake sarcasm dripping through her voice, to most people it was a convincing act but...

'Glad you liked it' he smirked

'Didn't you hear me, I was being _Sarcastic' _she replied

'I know you well enough to tell when your faking sarcasm' he replied, flashing her his lop sided grin that made her heart perform one of coach Sylvester's more err... ambitious routines.

He was the only one that noticed, not even Sam could tell and they'd been dating what _5 months_ (A/N I MADE THIS NUMBER UP). Her walls against _Finn Hudson _crumbled.

Just as it always did.

She kept him talking, she used the conversation as a distraction, leading him somewhere were they could freely talk. _Snog,_ part of her brain corrected. Talk; reiterated the other part.

_Snog._

Talk.

_Snog._

Talk.

_Snog-_ oh were here, her brain reminded itself

Quinn turned the door handle and walked into the auditorium, Finn staying back hesitantly. Quinn climbed onto the stage and turned to face him. 'Well?'

'Huh?' he stated dimwittedly

'Well, you've final got me all alone after secretly serenading me in front of my boyfriend and all you can say is 'huh?'

'Hey, I already asked you my question, and I want a real answer.' He replied, catching her trying to change the subject, he knew that he was breaking her down, getting to the real Quinn. She knew it to; she knew that sentence was unusually smart for Finn.

_I never thought I'd even think this but, he was right. _She knew she would have to choose. Now...or never.

_Finn._ Her heart beat her head to the punch line and even if she argued the heart could always overrule the brain on this matter.

What her heart couldn't do however was make her say those words. Don't get me wrong it was sure as hell working on it. She knew she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode. She couldn't answer now.

'Yo-' the bell rang. _Thank god, saved by the bell_. 'Have faith in us Finn. Bye' she called over her shoulder, as she walked away; she couldn't see the hope shine in his eyes. After all, she hadn't said no _or_ Sam or any other words that could've killed him inside. She'd was, at least, thinking on him. It reminded him of a song he heard recently.

_And I know that you're somewhere, thinking of me._


	2. Faith fails the best of us

Chapter 2: Faith fails the best of us

'Have faith in us Finn' that was two weeks ago, and you know what had happened since then? Nothing.

It wasn't for lack of trying, oh no. He had asked her out (Secretly, of course she was still with _him)_, he had sung songs, even wrote one for her (well nearly, he never could find something to rhyme with orange, or doorknob or basically anything, but still, the thought was there)

So, he decided to send her message. He was _done _waiting. So ending his self-induced flashback, he asked Mr. Schue to sing.

'Of course Finn'

'Okay, so I know I like have done this song before but I feel it now has a double meaning to me. It's a song about religion... and **Faith**.

He picked up a guitar and sang

_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
and you are not me  
the lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up_

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough_

But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion_

**QUINN'S POV DURING THE SONG**

_Oh, I love it when he sings. I wonder if it's another song for me._

'... and **Faith'**

She gulped. _Yep, _she thought, _it's defiantly about me._

_LOSING MY RELIGION! HOW COULD HE, I TAKE TWO WEEKS OFF TO SOUGHT MY FEELINGS OU- OH! HE MUST'VE THOUGHT I WAS AVOIDING HIM! THAT STUPID LITTLE NAVIE SON OF A-'_

'QUINN!' Santana shouted.

'What?'

'I've been trying to get your attention for like, I don't know, forever' she stated

'And' she snapped back

'Wow, dial down the bitch Q. I was just saying that you looked a little upset after glee club, and being the awesomely sexy friend that I am, wanted to know what's up?'

Quinn sighed, Santana had been her best friend since 6th grade, she knew almost as much about her as Finn did. Finn, it was then she decided to tell her.

'Well, errm... you see, my problem is... its Finn' she said in one breath

'_Finn!_ Finn Hudson, star quarter-back and basketball player. The same Finn Hudson who just sung losing my religion?' she asked stupidly although her shock covered it quite well.

'Yes, Santana. Finn Hudson'

'Wait a minute, he said, song; double meaning; you crying (well as close a Quinn Febray got). Oh, you were the double meaning' she said.

_So she can put 2 and 2 together. _

With the first part she set of into a full blown explanation of her and Finn's recent adventure's.

Santana mouth just made a continuously expanding 'o'.

'Wait, I can fix all your problems. If you answer two questions' she smirked

'Do you love Sam?'

'No'

'Do you love Finnocence?'

'Yes'


	3. Just cause I said it dosn't make it true

A/N Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THIS APPLIES FOR ALL CHAPTERS.

Chapter 3: Just cause I said it doesn't mean it's true

Finn and Kurt where in the auditorium, well Finn didn't know that Kurt was there, he had snuck in after hearing him singing, it was apparently a number he'd done for the football team before they'd stated that thriller mash-up.

_Well, no one told me about her_

_The way she lied_

_Well, no one told me about her_

_How many people cried_

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know, why should I care_

_Please don't bother trying the find her_

_She's not there_

_But let me tell you about the way she looks_

_The way she acted, the colour of her hair_

_Her voice was soft and cool_

_Her eyes were clear and bright_

_But she's not there._

_Well, no one told me about her_

_What could I do_

_Well, no one told me about her_

_Though they all knew_

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know, why should I care_

_Please don't bother trying the find her_

_She's not there_

_But let me tell you about the way she looks_

_The way she acted, the colour of her hair_

_Her voice was soft and cool_

_Her eyes were clear and bright_

_But she's not there._

Kurt starting clapping, his brother had really pulled that song of, although he had a question on his mind. He knew Finn had been signing to someone, but who? Rachel? She had certainly lied, but her voice was more powerful than soft and Finn must have being literal, subtlety had never been his strong point, he did occasionally pull it off, but this wasn't one of those times.

'Who was that song for Finn, it sounds as if your almost excepting someone breaking your heart and then re-enforcing there strong points? Was it Rachel?'

'No' he said as he glanced at the doorway, there was a flash of blonde hair being whipped around the corner, so he raised his voice slightly so she would hear 'It was for Quinn'.


	4. Ha! Fate hath spoken

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

A/N Pretend Sam hasn't given Quinn a promise ring yet!

Chapter 4: Ha! Fate hath spoken

The next week, Quinn had tried to get him alone, but apart from the occasional 'hi's' and 'evenings' there was no contact between them at all. She felt like the world was laughing at her. She hurts him (unintentional, but still) then he finally forgives her (she thinks, they never did discuss that song, although she knows he knows she was there, get it?) but she can't get him to talk to her, and as if that isn't enough, she's pretty sure Sam's suffered from her recent lack of attention and started to cheat on her with Santana. However, glee club was about to give her a chance to end three or maybe even all of those problems.

'Okay guys, this month we will be doing another show, but this time, it will be in front of the school to raise money for our trip to regionals. So, Glee club is doing... GREASE!' Mr. Schue announced.

The whole club cheered, grease was cool. It could really put glee club on the map. Quinn's mind was already racing _If I could get Finn to play Danny, then I could Play Sandy. Damn, I'm gunna have to beat Berry. This is gunna take A LOT of work. _

'Hey Finn' she called 'want to help me practise'

'What about Sam' growled Santana, trying to stop Quinn giving herself away in front of the whole club.

'Never mind' she called using it to cover her 'thanks Santana'

'Well, I hear you've all been practicing for the audition roles, but since I know your all good enough to play any role, I thought we'd let fate decide. (_Crap! Destiny had bailed on her plans with Finn, would it's younger brother do the same?)_ Okay so, let's see... Finn, pick a name out of the hat'

Finn's muscular arm reached in and picked out a small piece of paper.

'And the role of Sandy goes tooooo... QUINN!' A few 'well done's went round at this. Mr. Schue held out a different hat and said 'Pick Quinn'

_I already did._

She took a small piece of paper out and handed it to Mr. Schue, he opened it and read 'S-'

_No. Finn. FINN! _She mentally screamed.

It seemed fate heard her. Mr. Schue dropped the piece of paper and after five minutes of searching couldn't find it. He had also, coincidently forgot the name as had everyone else, so Quinn picked a new name.

Finn.

Good fate.

She finally managed to corner him after geometry.

'So Finn, do you think we should get together and practise later?' she asked, she masked her hope well, but with him you can never really tell

'Sure' he replied

Wow. She never thought he'd agree so easily, unless...

_Very good Fate._

Sam and Quinn walked back to her house, making small talk, though nothing really past a 'so, how's your family'.

When they were in her room, just lying on her bed, Sam jumped up and pulled a ring out his pocket.

'This Quinn, is a promise ring, it symbolises our never ending love for each other' he said, and before she had a chance to recover, he slid the ring onto her finger.

It felt _wrong. _It was too cold to be blamed entirely on the metal. It was slightly to tight, ever so slowly cutting off blood, it felt as if it was trying to suffocate her. She had only one thought

She got up and with 'I'm off to Finns to practice, see you later' they headed out her door

_Fuck you fate._


	5. Quinn's really bad week

Sign it for the Fuinn -

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee. Honestly, if I did, would I not be using my plots in the actual show?

P.s. Since I've been gone for so long, I'm treating you to at least two chapters by Christmas, and maybe, if your all good and review, I'll post a special one-shot.

Quinn was sat in her car, nervously twirling Sam's promise ring around her finger. She was parked in front of Finn's house, and had been for the past ten minutes, the same questions repeating over and over in her head; _will he notice?_, _what do I say if he does notice… 'Oh, by the way, I was going to chose you but then Sam got me this nice shiny ring, and for once, I agree with Kurt when he said "If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it'. _Yes, way to make a man feel good Febray.

Finally, finding no answers to the questions she asked, she went to step out of the car. Then she realised something. Oh god, she'd just spent the past ten minutes in full on Brittany made, Sam wasn't her right, so why not just take the bloody thing off? And that's exactly what she did.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

She and Finn had been practising this particular number for over 20 minutes now, and she had been here for well over an hour. They were seated up in Finn's room, upon his laughably tiny bed, surrounded by cowboy wallpaper designed for 7 year olds, and yet, Quinn couldn't help but feel at home. To Quinn, Finn seemed totally intent on working, none of the playful smirks or off-hand flirty remarks that had passed between them these past weeks, and so, she decided to be the one that's make a move for once, showing him she wanted him as much as she hoped he wanted her. Quinn had to chose her moment carefully though, if their was one thing Finn didn't like, it was surprise pressure. He could deal with stuff like football championships, he knew they were coming, but having a whole lot of pressured dumped on him instantly, he hated that.

It was during the rehearsal of the dance moves down in Finn's basement (his room was simply to small) that she 'coincidently' tripped and happened the sprawl right into Finn, knocking them both to the floor, their faces mere centimetres from each other.

'Hey' he said in a low and breathy voice, the very same one he had used when this all started.

'Hi' she replied, leaning ever closer to his chocolate orange flavoured lips. (she knew he had eaten chocolate orange before she had arrived, she saw the wrapper in his bin)

The pair were completely silent now, lost in each others eyes, her in his deep warm brown one and him in her startling green and hazel ones. They drifted slowly towards each others blissful tasting lips, you could've heard a pin drop, or perhaps even a ring.

_**Clink**_

_Oh shit!_

The noise drew Finn out of his Quinn induced coma. 'Hey Q, what was that?' he asked, obviously referring to the sound of the falling ring.

'Nothing Finn, lets just… just carry on with the dance' she said, hoping to high heaven it would work. The moment between them had obviously passed, but she was going to try and salvage as much time with Finn as possible tonight.

'No seriously Q, my mum keeps some of the Jewellery dad gave her down here, if we lost a piece… we have to at least look'

She knew how important anything connected to his dad was to him and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so seeing no other alternative, she agreed to help, hoping fate and chance would give her some help (although she highly doubted this, fate was on and off her side more times than Puck was on and off Santana)

She was right of course, God hated her, because Finn found the ring, holding it up, he examined it closely '_come on God, help him not recognise it and just put it carefully to one side'_

Unfortunately, what she hadn't realised was that Sam had had it engraved; 'My dearest love, forever and always, Sam' he read aloud, as her hope visible crumbled.

'Here' he said, not looking her in the eye as he tossed it to her. 'I assume you know the way out by now Quinn' and with that, he walked out.-

She was having a really bad week.

Quinn did know where the door was, she knew where every door was and where it lead in this house, she **had **lived here. So, of course, she knew where his door was, having been up their as recently as a few hours ago.

'Finn, we need to talk about this' she said upon reaching his door, she was speaking to the woodwork at the moment, not quite daring to go in yet

'No we don't, goodbye Quinn' his voice sounded more hurt than angry, but with Finn, his voice is so deep that… well you never really know unless he's been crying or trying to make it obvious. But she was the closest (besides is mum) to being 100% accurate. So summoning her courage, she walked in.

'Quinn, I told you to go away and, unlike you, I was _very _clear' his voice had a slight edge to it that she normally would have associated with Santana, she had only heard him talk like this once before, and that was when ha and Sam were having their 'Alpha' contest.

Even though she knew the answer to the question, she almost felt compelled to ask 'And what does that mean?'

'What does that mean… WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Q, you and I now **both** know you've been stringing me along, letting me fell this… this way about you again, and then you go and pretty much get engaged1 to Evans!'

'Finn, I am not engaged to Sam, it's a promised ring, they have total different meanings -' she returned, only to be cut out by Finn's voice

'I know what they symbolise Quinn, that you will be faithful and true to the person that gave you the ring, and it's pretty much a precursor (I know, Finn's smart when he's angry) to an engagement ring!'

She knew he was right and, in that moment, reality crashed around her. Is that what Sam though as well, she wasn't ready to get engaged, she was 17! 'Finn… I -' again she was cut short by Finn.

'You wanna know how I know that Q? _**I**_ bought you one last year, planned on giving it to you after we won sectionals, but that didn't exactly work out did it'

_Ohhhh, Low Blow._

She tried to speak, her voice little more than a hiccup of words due to the now heavily falling tears on her face ' Finn… I'm so sorry-'

He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, his voice now level and calm, lacking the previous emotion. Had she really done _this_ to him. '- but I kept the ring anyway, figured I will always love you and, maybe, one day you might truly love me-'

Finn, I always loved-'

'-me and then I could give it to you, but now Q, I'm seriously considering doing the same thing you did to my heart, scrapping it'

'Finn' it was all she could muster.

'Goodbye Quinn, see you in school tomorrow. Don't go out of your way to find me'

This time she did leave, her body mentally exhausted from their conversation, well, more like his, but still had he been telling the truth, if not for a combination of Puck and Alcohol, or Rachel Berry, secrets and her mouth (which are both really bad, or brilliant combinations, depending which way you look at it) would it have been Finn's ring on her finger? She saw no reason for him to lie, and now he's all but gone and told her to stay the hell away from him.

She was having a really, really bad week.


End file.
